Uzumaki's Perfection
by Esellyn
Summary: A challenge from Dracohalo117, along with my own idea. Orochimaru is planning, Nin and Isobu are annoyed, Naruto's confused, and Kurama wants a nap. On hiatus until something actually happens with it. I'm open to coming back to it at some point in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So, first, yes, Nin's puppet is an important puppet, internet cookie to anyone who can figure out why. Its appearance and name are not random. Also, part of this is dracohalo117's idea Perfection. So, Hi Draco!**

"My name is Uzumaki Ningyomi, but you can call me Nin. I'm a puppeteer and enjoy sealing," Ningyomi said, biting her lip nervously and adjusting her purple glasses.

"Wow!" A blond kid in the back, surrounded by at least three empty seats yelled. "That's really cool! Er, what's a puppeteer?"

Nin smiled slightly. She pulled a small scroll out of her pocket and unfurled it, channeling chakra into it, releasing her favorite puppet(and only one right then), Isobu, from its scroll. He was human-looking but had a couple of traits that were quite similar to the biju of the same name. Namely, the three spiny tails behind him. This particular one had a 1 on his head. He was wearing clothes, which had some very convenient lines of snaps where she wanted to install weapons someday. It was just pants and a t-shirt, with shinobi sandals on his feet. She quickly attached chakra threads to him, standing him up and making him brush himself off. He waved to the class.

The blond kid and a good portion of the class jumped, scrambling away.

"What is that?" A girl asked, she was blond as well, but a pale blond, not the neon blond of the kid in the back.

"Isobu is a puppet. I can use him in combat."

"Well, that was a nice introduction into our lecture for today, Suna's involvement in the second and third Shinobi World Wars," the teacher said, turning to the blackboard.

Nin shrugged and walked up to sit next to the first blond kid, Isobu trailing behind her, her twitching fingers controlling him hidden in her pockets. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Hey look, the new kid and the freak are sitting together!" One of the class jeered.

Nin wrinkled her nose, and, using a few more of her fingers, shifted Isobu into his second form, a three-tailed turtle-like creature. She had him jump up onto the desk and settle down, taking up the rest of the seats next to the blond kid.

"No, I don't mind," he replied, smiling brightly.

Nin nodded, sitting down next to the desk Isobu was sitting on. She disconnected the chakra strings, pulling her hands out of her pockets.

"So, you fight with puppets?" The kid asked quietly.

"Yeah, cool, right? What's your name? I didn't catch it."

"Oh, um, Uzumaki Naruto," he seemed mildly embarrassed, and Nin blinked at him, shocked.

"There's another of my clan here? I thought most Uzumaki were redheaded!"

"I don't know anything except that's my last name," Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Nin frowned deeply. "Konoha was Uzushiogakure's ally, if anything you should know the most about the Uzumaki."

"Nin, Naruto," The teacher snapped. "Quiet!"

Nin inclined her head slightly, moving Isobu so he was stretched out in front of her and Naruto's desks, low enough to the desk so they could see over the top. Nin pulled yet another scroll out of her pocket, spreading it across her desk. She located the seal with her history scrolls in it and unsealed the scroll inside. She spread that scroll on top of the one it came from, quickly locating the seal labeled: Uzushiogakure. She unsealed a mini pyramid of scrolls, sorting through them quickly. She found what she wanted, then sealed the others away, sealing the scroll into the other one, and putting the scroll away. She handed it to Naruto, gesturing to the title: **History of Uzushiogakure, Volume One**. Nin turned her attention to the front, allowing Naruto to try and read. After a couple of seconds, she checked on him, then sweatdropped as she realized he wasn't reading it. Well, it sorta looked like he was, but there was no fascination, or comprehension, or anything but confusion. She sighed. He hadn't been taught to read had he. Darn it, this would be more irritating than she first thought. The Hokage had warned her that the Academy was most likely going to be boring, especially as she had been training since she was very little. She debated pulling out a few tools and tinkering with a slightly squeaky joint she'd noticed on Isobu, and ultimately decided to do it.

Nin tapped Naruto's shoulder, and he handed her the scroll, albeit reluctantly. She placed it in her pocket, then shifted Isobu to his human form, sitting him down in the chair next to her. She moved Isobu's arm over to her, then quickly detached his lower arm, placing it on the desk.

The rest of the class, having been sneaking glances at her the entire time, all freaked out at once, the teacher clearly had not gotten to what exactly puppetry was.

Nin looked up, frowning at the panicking class. "Is there a wasp near me?"

Naruto shrugged, picking up the detached arm and examining it. "I dunno, I don't see one."

Nin shrugged and went back to the joint, fixing it up a bit. After a few seconds of adjusting the joint, she took the arm from Naruto and reattached it, moving the arm a few times to ensure it was moving properly. It was, so Nin took Isobu's seal out of her pocket and sealed the puppet away.

Finally, she actually looked up, and sweatdropped. "I was merely fixing up Isobu's elbow joint. He's a puppet, not a human being."

**Orochimaru, with the Akatsuki**

Orochimaru barely kept from drooling when he saw the eyes of the leader. Pain, as he was known, had the Rinnegan, a legendary dojutsu that Orochimaru would be willing to trade the Sharingan for, and this was coming from Orochimaru, who was basically obsessed with the Sharingan.

The other members were fascinating as well, Akako, who apparently had replaced another member, but had the same abilities, had immortality. He'd seen her head separated from her neck, and it had sighed and asked Kakuzu to reattach her head, please. More fascinating, her body had leaned over and picked up her head, offering it to Kakuzu. Kakuzu, her partner, had black threads running through his body, and he could steal others' hearts. Orochimaru remembered the first time he'd seen it happen with a shudder.

"You popped one of my hearts!" Kakuzu shouted, black threads coming from his body and ensnaring the shinobi. "Now I shall steal yours to make up for it!"

Orochimaru had watched in morbid fascination as the Akatsuki member tore out the shinobi's heart, then opened up his back and put it in, a new mask forming with it, making it four once again. Apparently, he'd been staring cause Kakuzu turned and glared at him. Orochimaru shrugged, then turned away, pretending to examine the corpse. Well, he was, but not for the reason Kakuzu thought. He noticed something black around the shinobi's neck and picked it up. It was one of Kakuzu's threads. Well, he wasn't going to pass up a free DNA sample from someone who's abilities he'd like in a new host. He quickly sealed it away, then poked around on the body for a bit, finding nothing else of interest.

Normally his partner was Sasori, who he discovered was actually not a weirdly hunched over and hulking figure, but what looked like a teenage boy. Which was impossible, because he had to be at least 30. He'd gotten a glimpse at Sasori's arm when he stretched it out to conduct one of his other puppets and noted it was wooden. Sasori had turned himself into a living puppet.

Orochimaru had a single mission with Akako and decided he kinda liked her. She was intelligent, and knew how to freak out her enemy, and torture them without even getting their blood in her mouth and giving herself a wound, which was then reflected onto her opponent.

"Y'know, Hebi-kun, I'm not as unobservant as my partner, I can see you taking blood. I'll have you know that, no, that's not my blood, that pool over there is, and my DNA is dangerous, we wouldn't want anyone dead, would we, Hebi-kun?"

Orochimaru blinked, but switched pools of blood, and nodded. "No one but test subjects, anyway," he agreed.

Akako hummed in agreement, nudging one of the corpses. "I could've killed them in a way with less blood, but I can see you staring longingly at Pain-sama, and it's clearly because of his Rinnegan. None of those bodies are his real ones."

"You would be a powerful ally," Orochimaru mentioned.

"Yes, I would," she agreed. "If you must contact me, this is my Jashin communication seal." She tossed him a paper, then walked away, putting her cloak back on. She'd apparently developed the habit of taking it off before battle so it didn't get ruined. It was a pain to sew it back together when it got torn. Orochimaru would know. It was more trouble then sewing the human body back together.

Kisame was another member that was interesting. Well, less him, more his sword. It only liked him, and only he could wield it without being stabbed. Apparently, it even gave him all the chakra it absorbed. He had to somehow get one of the scales.

Getting a scale was exactly as painful and hard as Orochimaru expected, and he came out of that sparring match with three scales, a couple of broken bones, low chakra, and more lost skin then lost chakra. He didn't have enough chakra to 'shed his skin', so he had to wait. He limped to his room and slept for the next day and a half.

Konan, was, luckily, much less painful. She left paper everywhere, little sculptures that stood on tables and occasionally in vases. Orochimaru requested she make him a tiny bird, as he said he wanted to figure out how to make one himself. She was fine with it and handed him a little origami bird that was humming with her chakra.

True to his word, he went ahead and figured out how to make a little origami bird of his own, and gave one back to Konan. Not the one she'd given him, that one was safely sealed away, but one he'd made. Out of orange paper, the same color as her nails. He figured she would appreciate it.

Orochimaru checked that it was just a Konan thing that she could do things with paper so easily, and yes. It was. He couldn't even get the paper bird he'd made to move around.

He found an origami tiger outside his room the next day, and picked it up, retreating back into his room to study how it went together. He left a little orange origami tiger with black stripes outside her room the next day.

They continued this way for quite a while, Konan finding it interesting to find little orange origami creatures outside her door every time she gave a creature to Orochimaru, and Orochimaru finding it an interesting waste of time for when he was stuck in the Akatsuki lair.

Pain was next, and with Akako's hint, he decided to try one of the rods that Pain produced. Orochimaru decided a spar was in order.

Like with Kisame, it was about as painful as he expected, and like with that spar, he went into his room and slept for the next two days. He was successful, but he was picking shards of the chakra rods out of his flesh for days afterward.

Sasori was a stroke of luck, an enemy had struck him across the chest while he was in his carrier puppet, actually nicking something in his chest, and making him bleed.

Orochimaru quickly offered Sasori bandages, and while Sasori was distracted patching up his chest, Orochimaru scooped up some of the blood from Sasori's chest. Quite a bit had come spurting out, so he managed to collect quite a bit. By the time Sasori had finished patching up his chest, Orochimaru had secured what they needed from the enemy shinobi and had the blood secured in a storage seal.

Of course, the Sharingan was his downfall. Itachi Uchiha was their newest member. He got cocky, requesting a mission with Itachi, then trying to get some DNA. He barely got away with some blood and some hair. And his severed hand.

**(A/N) Well, that's a wrap. If anyone can figure out why Nin was tossed out of Suna, internet cookie to you. Internet Christmas cookie. Those are better than normal internet cookies, cause Christmas. It's after Thanksgiving, we can have little Christmas cookies shaped like nine-tailed foxes. Put your guess in the reviews! This half and half thing will show up quite a bit, but not every time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Greetings! Enjoy the new chapter, and go see dracohalo117's profile to find the other people who used this idea, they have good stories too! **

Nin sat down on a bench, Naruto next to her. She pulled out the book she had learned to read with and set it on Naruto's lap. "Alright, can you read anything?"

"That one says 'and'," Naruto offered, pointing to the word 'and'.

Nin nodded and continued her lesson.

By the end of lunch, she was fairly confident he could read a little kiddy book. Not much else, but a kiddy book. She gave him a couple of her old kiddy books to read. She sighed as he looked absolutely delighted as if he hadn't ever gotten a gift before. Even she'd gotten gifts if only books that her caretaker and teacher had basically been forced to get her.

In class, Naruto managed to actually read something out loud for the class, even if she had to whisper to correct a few of his words and feed him a couple of the words he didn't know.

Once they got out, Nin checked the note the Hokage had given her that said where she'd be living. She asked Naruto if he knew where it was.

"Oh, yeah, that's the apartment next to mine!" Naruto said, grinning. "I'll show you!"

Nin smiled, patting her pocket. "I got everything I need right here, so we can go right away."

Naruto smiled widely and led her to the apartment building. It was rather run-down, but it was better than the forest or the desert. Well, most things were better than the desert, as it was ridiculously hot in the day, and bitterly cold at night.

She followed him up to the apartment, and he pointed to which was her apartment.

Nin nodded gratefully. "Would you like to come to help me set up? I don't have much, but it would go faster with two people."

Naruto's face lit up. "Sure! Then you can help me read some more," then he paused and shrunk in on himself. "Y'know, if you want to."

Nin smiled. "Why don't I show you how to control a puppet? Then we can learn to read some more."

Naruto bobbed his head. "Yeah, sure!"

Nin grinned, then unlocked the door with the key she'd gotten, and entered. It was relatively well kept, it certainly wasn't falling apart, but was a bit dusty, and pretty empty.

Nin pulled a scroll from her pocket, not the one with Isobu, the other one, with all the other scrolls in it. She opened it, searching for the right seal. She was lucky to have been given enough time to gather her things, and that she'd thought to bring the furniture she'd had in her old room.

She found the right seal, unsealed it's contents, and leaped back as a bed, a couch, a dresser, a desk, and a chair appeared in a puff of smoke.

She and Naruto spent the rest of the afternoon pushing and pulling furniture around. In their defense, the bed was really heavy. So was the couch. And the dresser. And they were only five.

After that was done, Nin sat Naruto down and showed him how to make chakra strings. He had a lot of trouble getting it to become a proper string, not just a vague cloud.

"Alright, where is somewhere good to eat?" Nin asked finally, trying to remember how her teacher had explained how to make a string out of chakra.

"Ichiraku's, if you don't mind Ramen," Naruto said, stopping his latest attempt at a chakra string.

Nin smiled. "I love ramen, let's go."

Teuchi was excited to see another little Uzumaki come to his stand, fondly remembering when Kushina was their Uzumaki regular, up until she disappeared the night of the Kyuubi attack.

"Hello, Teuchi-Jiji!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

The little red-headed girl nodded respectfully to him, and he smiled widely at the two. "Hello, Naruto-kun, who's your little friend?"

"This is Nin!" Naruto all but shouted, sitting down on one of the stools.

Teuchi smiled. "Hello Nin, first time?"

Nin nodded. "Yes, I'm new to Konoha."

"How'd you end up here?" Teuchi asked, beginning another pot of ramen. "I thought most Uzumaki were dead."

Nin smiled, adjusting her glasses. "Nice to know not everyone is ignorant about the Uzumaki. Frankly, I'm appalled at Naruto's treatment. He's one of the last of a very powerful clan. Anyway, I came from Suna, they kicked me out."

Teuchi was suspicious now, but let it be. Perhaps she would say later. "You poor dear, I hope you have a better time here in Konoha. First bowl is on the house, for both of you."

To the girl's credit, she accepted with a smile. "I am most grateful." She paused, watching him make the noodles. "Hey, I remember how my teacher explained chakra strings!"

Naruto looked at her. "You do?"

"Yeah, she explained that you have to stretch and spin the chakra like you're trying to make yarn or Ramen noodles!" Nin nodded, proud of herself. "I'll have Miso if you don't mind."

"Me too!" Naruto announced. He frowned at his fingers, some chakra coming out of his fingertips and slowly, slowly spinning itself into a string.

Teuchi smiled at the two. It was good to have two Uzumaki in the village. He was slightly surprised at the young girl's knowledge of the old Uzumaki clan, Konoha didn't teach it anymore, he wasn't sure why, but they were ninja. They did weird stuff all the time. He placed a bowl in front of both of them, smiling kindly at them. "Eat up!"

Nin nodded to the man. "Arigato!"

As it normally was with Uzumaki, the bowls were gone in seconds. The unknown kekkai genkai of the Uzumaki: all food could be inhaled in seconds. Ramen, dango, etc…

Teuchi smiled and began to prepare more ramen.

**Roughly 14 bowls later…**

Nin sat back and patted her stomach. "That's some really good ramen, Teuchi-san, thank you." She stuck her hand back into her pocket, pulling out an entirely different scroll. This one had been painted red, with gold trimmings. She unrolled it, placing her hand over the seal on it. "How much, Teuchi-san? For both of us."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Nin stopped him while Teuchi told her the number. She quickly counted the right amount out and handed it to him. She tucked the scroll away and stood up.

"How do you keep so many scrolls in your pocket?" Naruto asked, amazed. "That's the third you've pulled out."

"I have storage seals in my pocket," Nin admitted. "They're keyed to my chakra so no one else can get to them."

"Woah, could you do that to my pocket?" Naruto asked, blinking hopefully.

"If you have a jacket or something, it takes a while to transfer the seal to fabric. I'm not doing it to all your pants," Nin grinned wryly. "Preferably a slightly too big jacket. So you can grow into it and it'll fit longer."

Naruto turned red. "I don't have any jackets."

Nin stopped in the middle of the street and stared at him. She blinked a few times, then grabbed his wrist and began to run. Naruto was forced to run along side her.

"Where are we going?" Naruto managed.

"Your house, I'm checking something."

All Naruto could do was run alongside her, and hope she didn't get too mad at him.

Contrary to what Naruto believed, if it was anyone, she'd get mad at the village. Specifically, the people who sold things. The grocery stores, the weapons stores (although he probably wasn't using weapons yet, even she'd barely touched on them), the clothing stores, etc…

She hadn't actually looked at Naruto's door when he'd brought her to her apartment, but now she could see the remnants of red paint on the door, doorway, and surrounding wall, scratches and gouges in the wood of the door and doorway. Gouges, that spelled 'DEMON' in bold lettering. She glared at the door and doorway like it had insulted her personally. Which, it kinda had.

**Orochimaru's Otogakure hideout**

Orochimaru slammed his hand into the tabletop. "Dead, again."

"I told you my DNA was dangerous," Akako commented offhandedly from her position leaning against the wall. After a lot of testing, and reassuring that she wasn't going to tell anyone anything, Akako was finally watching the attempts to integrate her DNA into test subjects. She seemed honestly curious, so Orochimaru allowed it.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically.

"Find an Uzumaki or a Jinchuuriki. They're renown for their healing ability. Even better, find both." Akako examined her nails, bloody red, the same color her name meant, then glanced up at him. "Easy."

Orochimaru wanted to kill someone. Why didn't he think of that? And why did she have to be the one to point it out?

"Y'know, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is an Uzumaki and the three-tails is rumored to be sealed into a little girl that left Suna and appeared in Konoha. Two birds with one stone. Supposedly, the little girl is also an Uzumaki. Take your pick." Akako sighed and glanced at a clock. "I should be going. Kakuzu will be wondering where I went. See you around, Orochimaru." She left, leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts.

It was perfect, he could nab both children in one, so if one died, he'd always have the other as back up. And, perhaps, take samples so he may have their spawn. He had a third option, but he'd rather not use her.

"Minion, tell Kabuto to bring me the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the new Uzumaki that just popped up in Konoha," Orochimaru ordered. "Or get someone to do it."

The minion, who'd been hovering in a corner, watching the process with a critical eye and a clipboard, stood up and slipped out.

Orochimaru glared at the corpse on the table for a while longer, then stalked out of the room as well. He had better things to do than deal with another failure.

**(A/N) And I have officially dropped more hints, so if you haven't figured it out… er, sorry? Next chapter you can be told outright. **


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hello! Hey, who wants to guess who the mysterious female Orochimaru keeps mentioning is? Review who you think it is!

(Edited!) This chapter marks the beginning of the editing. Cool?

Nin dragged Naruto into his apartment, first rifling through all of Naruto's clothes, most of which were too small for him, not finding anything remotely like a jacket, or anything warm. She sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, can I see your stomach for a moment?"

Naruto looked at her weird, and Nin pulled out Isobu's scroll, unsealing the puppet. She crouched down and pulled up the puppet's shirt, and opened an access panel in his stomach. There, painted on the wood in dark ink, was a seal.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, crouching down next to the puppet.

"It's a seal," Nin told him. "Something the Uzumaki were famous for. This one is special, it's a containing seal."

Naruto looked curious. "What's it hold?"

Nin looked away for a moment. "The reason I was kicked out of Suna, the reason Kiri came for me, and will probably continue to, the three-tailed biju Isobu."

"Like the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked; confusion, curiosity, and fear warring on his face.

Nin bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the blood running down her face. "Yes."

"And it's not going to escape?" Naruto checked.

Nin shook her head. "I can allow him to take control of the puppet, but other than that, he just provides me with extra chakra when I use his puppet. That's the reason for the seals inked on my wrists. And those are why I have my arms wrapped up to my elbows."

Hidden in the shadows, Kabuto narrowed his eyes. Perhaps she would do better as Orochimaru's subordinate. It could work, and even with the Akatsuki collecting Biju, she wouldn't be affected by any sort of extraction as the biju wasn't actually in her, it was in her puppet. He wondered if anyone else could use the puppet, or if the puppet was specifically keyed to her chakra signature.

"That makes sense. Is he friendly?" Naruto asked, curiosity reigning supreme on his face.

Nin shrugged. "Relatively. He won't kill me, or any of my allies, and currently holds a grudge against Suna and Kiri, although I can't promise any Uchiha's safety. He's not too fond of them. He won't say any specifics, but I think that at some point, an Uchiha used their cursed eyes to control him."

Naruto tilted his head. "Cursed eyes?"

Nin shrugged. "I'm just repeating what he said. Also, Fugaku, the current clan head, his moniker is Wicked Eye Fugaku."

"Moniker?" Naruto repeated slowly.

"It's what we call a nickname given by another country. Like the Fourth Hokage. His moniker was Konoha's Yellow Flash. Or The White Fang, who's name was actually Sakumo Hatake."

"Does Jiji have one?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide and curious.

Nin blinked, confused. "Jiji?"

"The Third Hokage," Naruto explained.

Nin 'oh'ed, and nodded. "Yeah, he's called the Professor. Apparently, he knows even more jutsu than most Sharingan users. Back on track, I have a suspicion, and I want to confirm it. Can I see your stomach?"

Naruto nodded, pulling up his shirt to his ribs.

"Channel your chakra, don't do anything with it, just mold it," Nin instructed.

Naruto did so, and black came into view. Nin examined it for a moment and nodded. "I was correct."

"Correct about what?" Naruto asked, looking at the seal.

"You hold the Kyuubi. Well, I'm about 95% sure. I highly doubt it's one of the other biju."

Naruto's shirt dropped back down, loose fingers releasing it. He sat down with a plop, shell shocked.

Nin resealed Isobu, tucking the scroll in her pocket. "It explains why the villagers are mean to you," Nin offered, "and, well, it also makes me want to punch whoever released that information to the village."

"Does that make me the Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered.

Nin's face softened. "No, of course not! When you seal a kunai into a storage scroll, is that scroll a kunai?"

"No," Naruto muttered.

"Of course it isn't, it's a scroll, not a freaking weapon! The Kyuubi is firmly sealed in your gut, and that seal means you will never have to worry about it taking over your mind and hurting those you love. That seal, an Eight Pointed seal, is more powerful than a lot of seals used to seal biju away. Some jinchuuriki, that's what biju holders are called, by the way, have to fight every day to keep their biju at bay."

"So I'm lucky," Naruto said, blinking slowly.

"To a degree," Nin allowed, "but you have your own problems. Don't discount them just because others have their minds to lose. You have other things you are in danger of losing that could be just as dangerous and devastating."

Kabuto smiled. The girl was intelligent. She was most certainly better suited to being a minion, instead of a host. He'd have to note that to Orochimaru when he brought the two Uzumaki in.

Kabuto readied a pair of darts, filled with a sedative. He shot Naruto with one first, then the girl, waiting a moment for the sedative to take effect. He crouched down next to the girl, poking a hand into the pocket she'd put the scroll in. It wasn't there. There wasn't anything in there, and Kabuto assumed there were seals keyed into her specific chakra.

Orochimaru would be pleased. Kabuto picked up both children, pulling a kawarmi with a conveniently placed log outside of Konoha. The apartment was right on the edge of the village, so it wasn't that difficult.

He hurried through the forest. He only had a little bit to pass the children off to another minion of Orochimaru's, then he needed to be back in Konoha. He had a cover to maintain after all.

The minion moved swiftly with one child under each arm and a notebook of Kabuto's notes in his pocket. He needed to get to Lord Orochimaru's hideout before the children woke up. He didn't doubt Kabuto's sedatives, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Orochimaru received them gladly, tossing both into a single cell. He would place them in separate cells once he was sure both were going to be successful experiments.

He would let them wake up, realize they were in trouble, then he would begin. He settled down to read Kabuto's notes on the pair.

First the girl. She's only been in Konoha for less than a day, but Kabuto, by watching her most of the time, already knew most things about her. For example, she had probably hundreds of scrolls sealed away in a single scroll, categorized by subject. When she'd opened it to fetch a scroll for Naruto, Kabuto had caught sight of several of the subjects, including Fuuinjutsu, puppetry, poisons, and history. Her puppet was kept in a separate scroll, although Kabuto was unsure as to why the puppet had the number one on its forehead.

Kabuto had noted that she was intelligent and very mature for her 5 years of age, rivaling even a young Kakashi Hatake, who had graduated from the academy at the same age.

Naruto, who Kabuto had been watching for a far longer time, had a slightly more in detail look at his personality, which appeared to be mostly hidden. Kabuto had noted that he appeared to pick things up quickly, and simply had no one to teach him things. With proper tutoring, he would quickly be at the level he needed to be at.

All in all, it would be no problem. Bring the boy up to speed, evaluate the girl's knowledge and attachments, begin experiments at some point during that time, and if they survived, select which one would be his new body. The other would most likely become his right hand. Different sets of DNA though, for experiments sake.

Hm, the Akatsuki set for the boy, the Kyuubi should be able to handle the input better than a lower biju. And he prefered male bodies in general.

Sasori would have to be first, just to make sure it would all stick, then the sword's DNA, which should be interesting. Itachi's DNA for the sharingan, which was an absolute must for his body, Konan's for the paper molding ability, Deidara's for the explosion release, Which, although he didn't care all that much about it, would be useful in the long run. Pain's would be next, as the final two were the final immortality genetics. And the rinnegan would be an absolute plus. Then Akako, making him immortal, and Kakuzu, for the threads.

Orochimaru feared that with Akako's power in place, the Biju would not be forced to permit each new DNA to take root, as even rejecting the power would leave the host alive. Kakuzu's black strings would be useful, but not necessary, should the biju choose to reject it. And besides, he could always remove the biju, then put in Kakuzu's DNA. It should work.

Orochimaru noticed a hastily scribbled note at the bottom of the page he was on. He frowned as he read it. So the biju was not in the child but in the puppet itself? Interesting. He decided to have Naruto learn puppetry, after all, the girl knew it. And Orochimaru figured it would be easier to learn puppetry himself if his host had known it beforehand. Muscle memory and all that.

That did present a problem, as the biju was not in the girl, and therefore couldn't ensure the girl remained alive. Perhaps he could manage to connect the puppet and the girl, to forcibly transfer chakra from the biju to the girl.

For the girl, he wanted to try a different approach. Uzumaki were rumored to have the most resilient genetics in the world, he might as well test it.

Kabuto for his enhanced healing first, then perhaps Kimimaro, to have another bone user. Guren would make a good addition, and he knew he had some remaining Hashirama DNA, he had that Hozuki down in storage, he knew he had some Hyuuga DNA around somewhere, and that'd make a good counterpoint to the Sharingan and rinnegan of the boy. He had been building a rapport with Suna recently, so magnet release DNA shouldn't be too hard to get his hands on, and he had a spy in Kumo that could probably grab some storm release DNA. It may take a while to gather it all, but it would probably be worth it in the end.

(A/N) Yep, Nin, or rather, her puppet, holds the three-tailed turtle, Isobu. You lot chose a three week updating roster, so I actually went ahead and put it up on my profile to make it easier. Also, vote on which of my new stories you're most excited to see.

(Edited) Have a poll up still, just for new story to pick. The other chapters'll be deleted after this goes up, so yeah. Also, don't worry your heads over Ningyomi, I have plans for her. That do not involve letting her be more OP than Naruto. Trust me, alright?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll go eat worms~! Long thin slimy ones, short fat juicy ones, itsy bitsy fuzzy wuzzy worms~!**

Nin groaned as she woke up, a headache pounding behind her eyes and making it difficult to think. She looked around, wincing at the bright lights. She didn't recognize where she was, but it couldn't be good. A rather large bed was in one corner, the walls a slate grey. She noticed Naruto, right next to her, and gently prodded him. He didn't move, and she guessed he had been sedated. She probably had been too, which explained the headache. She wondered why she had woken up first, after all, Naruto had a biju sealed in his gut. She shrugged and decided to pull out Isobu, to see if he could fix the headache. It really was making it very difficult to think clearly and coherently.

She pulled out Isobu's scroll, unsealing the puppet. She connected chakra strings and began to make the puppet dance around, leaping and twirling merrily. Her headache soon cleared, and she continued playing with the puppet, beginning on the kata she'd learned while still in Suna. Luckily, her headache cleared quickly, and Nin sighed in relief.

The door opened, and Isobu hastily lept in front of Nin, protecting her.

The person who entered, a rather pale and snake-like person looked mildly impressed, and a bit curious.

"Who are you?" Nin asked, fingers ready to send Isobu to attack.

"My name is Orochimaru, the snake Sannin."

Nin didn't relax. "Why are we here?"

Orochimaru merely smiled. "It is none of your concern at the moment. Your puppet can stand down, I am not here to hurt you."

Nin cautiously allowed Isobu to move and stand beside her, half supporting her weight as she stood up. "And what are you going to do with us?"

"A cautious little girl, are you?" Orochimaru asked, a slight smile on his face.

"My name is Uzumaki Ningyomi. You could use it ya'know," Nin stated, rather boldly.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku, puppet, such a fitting name for a puppeteer."

"You sound really creepy when you do that," Nin said flatly. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Again, none of your concern," Orochimaru all but purred.

Nin shuddered. "You, sir, are really, really creepy."

"Why thank you."

Nin shuddered again, and limped over to the bed, Isobu half carrying her. "What was that, a paralyzer and a sedative mixed? Inform the mixer of this substance that I officially hate them, and I want to know how they managed this without canceling out both."

Orochimaru was definitely amused now, if the slight smile on his lips was anything to go by. "I shall endeavor to alert Kabuto about his newest hater, and his newest student."

Nin just grunted, sitting on the bed, Isobu next to her. "When will Naruto wake up?"

Orochimaru shrugged slightly. "Ask that of his biju, not of me."

Nin grunted again. "You gonna tell me anything you're going to do?"

"You'll have to find out."

Nin sighed. "Alright, Whatever. You going to leave or not?"

Orochimaru watched her for a moment longer, then left, closing, and probably locking the door behind him.

"Stupid paralytic," Nin muttered.

She waited for a while longer, then, when she'd read through one of her history scrolls for the hundredth time(not really), Naruto began to stir. Nin perked up as he started to stir, putting away the scroll, not bothering to seal it into the original scroll.

She limped over to Naruto, using Isobu as a glorified crutch again, as she still didn't have the paralytic out of her system. She still couldn't feel her right leg or her left arm, which was rather annoying.

She poked Naruto, and he rolled over to look at her sleepily. "Morning Naruto."

"Oh, morning Nin," Naruto said, yawning.

"Can you move okay?" She asked, sitting down, left arm hanging limp.

Naruto twitched a couple of times, then shook his head. "No, I guess I can't. Why is that?"

Nin frowned. "Someone, apparently named Kabuto, decided to put a paralytic in the sedative he shot at us. It's still wearing off."

"Put a what in where?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"A paralyzer, it's the thing stopping you from moving. I'm only now getting feeling and movement back in my limbs. A sedative is what was used to make you fall asleep."

Naruto nodded, apparently understanding.

"Hey, do you know anyone named Orochimaru?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't think so, sorry."

Nin nodded amicably. "It's alright, I didn't really expect you to."

"I think I recognize Kabuto, I think he gave me my shots one time. He's pretty nice. He gave me a sticker."

Nin grinned. "I like stickers."

Both children began to feel abnormally sleepy, but before either could do anything, both passed out, lying prone on the ground. Isobu, it's puppeteer unconscious, slumped to the floor as well.

Orochimaru glared at the unconscious blond man in front of him. This was not supposed to happen. This was not what this jutsu was supposed to do. It was supposed to turn that very dead minion into a reanimation. It was, by no means, supposed to reanimate the minion, then turn said minion into a very alive person. A very alive person, who most certainly was not supposed to be alive!

Orochimaru glared at the minion next to him. "Throw him in with the woman. Same room, and adapt all seals to sap and get rid of his chakra."

The minion bowed his head, and scurried to obey.

Orochimaru growled at the empty room. Problems were arising, and they'd better not get in his way to the perfect body. If anymore people dropped in, they were so dead. Unfortunately, that one just now was not available for killing. He decided to go watch Naruto, as he was the more interesting subject. Orochimaru, despite the fact he changed the body to look like himself, preferred inhabiting male bodies when possible. And the girl seemed more useful as a right hand, then a host. Besides, while the set planned for the girl was plenty interesting, he was far more interested in the boy.

Naruto woke up slowly, opening his eyes blearily and looking around. Orochimaru noted that his hair had taken on an almost reddish tint. He hadn't thought that that particular DNA would have had that effect. A pity the girl was on a different track. Although her hair was already blood red. Oh well.

Naruto began looking around, noticing the books Orochimaru had left for him. With Sasori's DNA intact, it was time to begin chakra control exercises. Climbing the walls, specifically. He really couldn't afford a pond in the room. It was a hazard he didn't want to risk.

Naruto glanced at the books and scroll, scanning them. They were all on the same topic, and Orochimaru watched with interest as he blinked uncomprehendingly at them. Orochimaru made a mental note to put a dictionary and how to read book in there. He knew at least one of the scrolls had pictures of what was supposed to happen, and it appeared that the boy had found them, frowning and muttering 'what's chakra?' under his breath.

Orochimaru snorted and left him to it, leaving to check on the girl. Besides, he was sure he would get less idiotic mistakes from her. Perhaps he would set medical textbooks in her cell. See if the chakra control needed for chakra strings was sufficient for medical jutsu.

The girl had no clear physical changes, but Kabuto's physical genetics weren't very strong anyway. No matter, Orochimaru thought he prefered the red to the silver of his current right hand.

**(A/N) Editing is done. New stuff from here on out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey. **

**I procrastinated this so hard. See the bottom, however far down that is, for the fate of this story. It's heading into TLG territory. Possibly already there. You might be lucky if you get a page, or roughly 500 ish words.**

Nin rubbed her head as she woke up. Ow… That was one headache she didn't need.

She sat up slowly, noticing the red string of biju chakra connecting her wrist to Isobu's puppet. She flicked her wrist, detaching it.

Nin crouched down, opening the panel in Isobu's stomach, tapping a few spots to release the seal slightly. Just enough Isobu could pilot himself. Easier than speaking in the mindscape.

"It's been a while," Isobu noted.

Nin hummed in agreement, scanning the room. It was mostly empty, except for a stack of books by the door, and the bed she had woken up on. The walls were a uniform white, the bed a soft beige color.

"They're medical text books," Isobu noted, reading the titles of the books stacked by the door.

"They are?" Nin asked, coming over. "Huh. Interesting. What do you think he wants me to do with them?"

"Read them probably," Isobu replied dryly.

"I know that, I meant what he wants with the knowledge inside," Nin said, sighing.

Isobu shrugged, picking one up. "It's more interesting than just sitting around at any rate."

Nin nodded, picking the other one up. A book on genetics. Was that supposed to mean something?

It probably would mean something later. Orochimaru seemed like the kind of guy to do that.

"You're awake."

Nin looked up from the book, as did Isobu. Kabuto, the grey haired annoyance that got them in this mess, was standing in the doorway.

He held up a pair of bracers, clearly sealed thoroughly. "Come quietly and nothing will happen to you. The puppet stays here."

Nin debated trying to kill him, but the headache wasn't letting up and she wouldn't be fighting anywhere near her best, which she assumed was probably below his. Ultimately, she got up and offered her arms. Isobu went back to reading as Kabuto snapped the bracers on her arms.

Immediately she could feel her chakra slowing to almost a crawl. Chakra suppression cuffs. Designed so she could actually use her arms. She wondered if they were designed to be patronizing. It certainly felt like it.

"Come with me," Kabuto ordered, turning his back on her and walking away.

Yeah. If the cuffs hadn't done it, that certainly had. Rude.

A few minutes of walking later and Kabuto led her into a room. A dissection was underway on the table. Nin bit back bile.

"This subject died a quarter of an hour ago," Kabuto lectured. "I have already opened it up. Figure out why it died."

Nin swallowed down bile, approaching the corpse. Male, fairly tall, looked pretty healthy, except the fact he was cut open on a table. It looked like most of his organs were intact, so that probably wasn't it.

Nin glanced around for gloves or something, and Kabuto obligingly handed her a pair of latex gloves that would go up to above her elbows. Nin didn't like what that implied.

She poked a few organs aside, then noticed she couldn't see the heart. "Where'd his heart go?"

"It's heart isn't there," Kabuto agreed. "His poor heart couldn't handle the strain of the transplant and exploded. He died shortly after."

Nin shuddered, quickly peeling off the bloody gloves.

"We still have three subjects to go," Kabuto informed her, handing her another pair of gloves. "I will not provide another. Keep the gloves on next time or you will be going in bare-handed."

Nin swallowed more bile, but put the gloves on, and continued to do as he asked. She didn't really have another choice, did she?

Naruto had finally made it up the stupid wall, and was now attempting to read the next book. Something about chakra, whatever that was, and strings. Oh! The thingies Nin had tried teaching him! The thingies you can pretend you're making ramen!

Naruto whooped, and started trying to spin the chakra like ramen noodles. He mostly got mist from his fingers, but it was starting to try and swirl!

Kurama was panicking mildly. His siblings were the ones who could deal with this! Not him! These stupid puzzle things were out of his range. He much preferred destroying stuff.

Isobu picked up the book on genetics, holding it in fingers that weren't his own and using a body made of wood. He worried, not all Uzumaki had the resilient genetics their clan was mildly famous for. Naruto, he could be fairly confident had good genetics. Ningyomi, less so. Her mindscape was somewhat fragile, not really in the way that implied mental problems, although he doubted she was without any, but in the way that implied her body wasn't the most stable at the moment.

He opened up the panel inside his own stomach, studying the seal. He was no seal master, none of the biju were, but he could do a bit. Hard to not pick anything up when your 'father' talked about it for months straight after he came up with it.

If he wanted to get anything to work properly, he'd have to have an anchor in Nin's chakra system and mindscape. They didn't have any ink, so he'd have to use his chakra to apply it.

**(A/N) I have plans, I promise, I just… I dunno. This is cool and all, but like it's got like no fuel or anything. If someone reeeeeeaaally wants me to continue it, I will try. This will apply into infinity probably, as long as I continue to write. Either a poll will go up at the end of this week or it won't. Depends. Mostly on if anyone actually cares about what happens, not just reading it cause they got nothin better to do. **


End file.
